Death Wish
by Jeanka
Summary: Superman's daughter goes back in time to stop Superman's death.
1. Metropolis

Disclaimer: I don't own Smallville or anything having to do with Superman.

Death Wish  
By: Jeanka

Doctors raced around them as the intercom kept paging. The two women looked fearfully at each other as another doctor was called to room 67. They had been called in almost six hours prior by Professor Hamilton. A cell phone went off.

"Lois Lane," one of the women told the cell phone.

"Lois," Chloe Sullivan's voice shrieked on the other end. "I've been trying to get a hold of you for hours. I can't find her anywhere."

"Then you aren't looking hard enough," replied Lois glancing over to Lana. "She didn't just take off, especially with her father so ill. I mean, he's really sick, Chloe."

"I know, it's getting Tren to show herself. I think she's been on patrol the whole night."

"Did you try calling 'help!'" suggested Lois.

"Even if I did, she'd know it was me right away," sighed Chloe. "What do I do?"

Lois handed the phone to Lana when she noticed Professor Hamilton walking up. "Any word?" she asked anxiously.

"I'm afraid that whatever it is, it's very bad. He's condition is deteriorating, but we have narrowed the time frame of when he was infected. His only hope is time travel, but that means we need Tren. She's the only one capable of making it back in one piece with the device we have."

"Lana," Lois said turned to the other woman on the couch. "I'm going outside and screaming for Tren."

"Why bother?"

"Tren!" both women cried as Lois pulled her into a hug which was not returned.

"Where have you been?" Lois demanded and Lana informed Chloe about what was happening.

"Around," Tren shrugged it off. Lois shook her head at the girl who was an image of her father. She had Clark's hair and eyes. Her build was similar, but Tren had an attitude that matched no other unlike her father. "So what's going on here?" Tren asked glancing up at Professor Hamilton.

"Ah, yes, well… Superman is dieing," he said evenly.

Tren didn't even blink. Her only reaction was a raised eyebrow.

"He was infected by a bio-toxin back when he was a teenager. The toxin has already run its course making it impossible to treat _now_. His only hope is sending someone back in time to the moment of the infection and stop it from ever happening," explained Professor Hamilton.

"When do I leave?" Tren asked.

"Wait a second," said Lana. "That's it. You're just going to jump into a spinning temporal vortex and expect to survive?"

"I've done it before," Tren reminded her. "I'll be fine. Just set the coordinates right this time."

"I've already arranged everything. The only thing remaining is your good-byes," Professor Hamilton said.

"Good-byes? To who?"

"Ah-hum," Lana cleared her throat.

Tren starred at them blankly. "Oh right. Dad." She walked into the back. Doctors practically jumped out of her way.

"We're chop liver," stated Lois.

Lana sighed. "I'm going to meet Chloe. She'll be here any minute."

"Wait up," Lois said following her.

"Dad," Tren said standing over Superman. His eyes were closed, but he was floating about an inch above the bed.

"About time you showed up," he muttered. "I was beginning to think you didn't care at all."

"Anything I should know?" she asked sitting in the chair beside the bed.

"Lex Luther is not for you to judge. Be aware of him, but don't necessarily assume that he isn't my friend. Oh, and stay away from me."

"That's harsh."

Superman opened his eyes and looked at her. "Not me _now_. Me _then_."

"Well, duh."

Superman pressed his lips together and looked at her. "Honey, no matter what happens, I love you. Understand? Don't kill yourself by being a hero. Some things are meant to happ…" He couldn't get the last word out before fell into the bed crashing through it onto the floor. Several Doctors came in and Tren exited discretely to find Professor Hamilton.

"Ready?" he asked as she entered his lab.

"Let's do this."

Professor Hamilton nodded and began pressing buttons on the console in front of him. "You know what to do," he said and she moved to the center of the room as a portal began to form above her. "Don't do anything Superman wouldn't do," he said and gave her the thumbs up.

She nodded and flew up into it.

"God help her…"

TBC


	2. Smallville

Smallville.

Chloe Sullivan starred at one of the drawings on the wall of the caves. "Are you sure you don't know what this means?" she asked scrunching her face at the strange pictures.

"Why do you keep asking me that?" Clark Kent demanded. "You need to find your own interpretation. That is the assignment."

"I know, but couldn't you give me a hint?" begged Chloe turning to look at him.

"What makes you think that I know what they mean, anyway?"

Chloe frowned and turned back to the drawing she chose. "Well, nobody else can make heads or tails of it, but you're the one that spends the most time down here. I thought that maybe you have a clue."

"Chloe, you can stop being a report for a second because I don't know anything," said Clark.

A cell phone went off. "Chloe," she told it. "Where are you?...Okay, we're coming… See you in a minute."

Clark cursed his super hearing as Chloe announced that they need to pick up Lois. She dragged him out of the caves just before a bright flash came from one of the walls. Tren Kent fell through the wall. "I hate time travel," she muttered and looked around as where she had ended up. "Jor-El, why is it always the caves?" She didn't want an answer, but decided to leave before her grandfather made an appearance.

Smallville was a quite town where Tren was used to working for her grandparents or getting involved in one of her grandfather's twisted alien schemes. This time was different, stranger. This time she didn't have the help of her grandparents or her father and contacting her mother was out of the question. In fact, she wasn't sure if her parents had met yet. She was certain she was on her own not matter what.

Her first priority was to find an outfit suitable for the time, but she needed a model - someone with style. Someone who was Lana Lang. Tren moved with lightening speed to the Talon and into the apartment above it. Lana and she had spent some time playing up there once reliving old memories. It was a relief that Lana wasn't open leaving her closet as fair game. Opening the doors, Tren picked something that wasn't too noticeable before spinning it on.

Looking around the room, she found pictures. Some of her father, others of her Uncle Pete or her step mom Lois, but there was also one of her aunt Lana and her aunt Chloe. Tren sped out of Lana's and into Chloe's where she took the liberty of barrowing some pants and moved on the Lois's closet for a jacket. Putting her hair down, she left the Kent farm and headed for the football game she could hear.

It seemed like everyone was there; Aunt Chloe, Aunt Lana, Lois, and her father. Tren watched from a distance where he sat next to Lex Luthor.

"Excuse, but are you new around here?" a teenager asked her. Now granted she was only 16, but she was rather annoyed with teenage Earth boys.

"Depends on who wants to know," she said, deciding to be tactful.

"Well, let's just say someone who wants to show you around," he replied.

"Sorry, I'm here with my dad."

"Oh, well, see you around then," he said walking off.

Tren watched him go before turning back to her father. He hadn't moved. She walked around satisfied that he wouldn't go anywhere. Finally, she allowed her thoughts to take hold and lose all focus. So, she didn't even realize what happened when she "bumped" into Lana.

TBC


	3. Stadium

Stadium.

"Opps," muttered Tren when she saw what ran into her. Lana was on the ground unconscious. Tren had no warning and therefore no way to soften the blow. She quickly scanned her with X-ray Vision for any broken bones. She smiled when she didn't see any. Glancing to where her father was still with Lex, she sighed with relief that he hadn't noticed.

Before she could move Lana, Chloe Sullivan ran up with a scream. Tren frowned as Lois and Chloe knelt down and called for help. There was no time to get away for before Clark and Lex were there asking her what happened. Standing frozen just made them demand more, but she couldn't say anything because of the timeline. Suddenly she smiled and ran off with super speed as Lex turned away and all of Clark's attention was on Lana.

She was too early. Tren decided to watch for a distance and let history take its course.

* * *

"Where did she go?" Lex shouted when he glanced back to the woman last seen with a conscious Lana. Most of the bystanders were clueless. 

"Who cares," stated Clark. "We need to get her to a hospital."

He spoke to soon as Lana's eyelids fluttered open. "Clark?" she said confused. "Why am I on the ground?"

He smiled a great big smile at her as the rest of her friends came into her line of sight. "We're not sure," he said.

"How do you feel?" asked Lex crouching down next to her.

"Dizzy," she said. "Help me up?"

Instantly, five pairs of hands were on her helping her up. She smiled at all her friends. "Thanks guys, but I'm feeling a lot better."

"That's good," said Chloe.

"I still think we should take you to the hospital," stated Clark.

Lana smiled at him. "That's okay, Clark. I'm fine."

It took about an hour for the gang to calm down about Lana's fainting spell, but for Clark it was different because he had the power to keep a close watch on her. Little did he know, he had an audience.

TBC

Author's note: Sorry it's short. I'm focused on another Smallville story that has to take up all my time. Hopefully you'll know why soon.


	4. Lana's House

Lana's House.

* * *

"Clark, it really wasn't necessary to walk me home," Lana said as they reached the Talon.

"I know, but it makes me feel better," he replied feeling almost guilty.

"I am feeling fine now, really," she promised. "You should probably head home before your parents start to worry."

"I guess," he agreed reluctantly. "You're sure you're alright?"

"For the last time, Clark. I'm fine."

"Just making sure. I guess I'll see you at school."

"If I don't see you first," she smiled.

He returned it as he started to walk away. From a distance, he made sure she was able to get inside her apartment before really heading home. Martha was waiting in the kitchen when he came through the door.

"Hey mom. What are you doing up?"

"Waiting for you," she replied and opened the oven to take out a pie.

"Sorry. I didn't realize how late it was," he apologized before opening the fridge door.

"I know, Chloe called- twice."

"Really?" asked Clark as he pulled out the milk jug. "Did she want anything specific?"

"Only a call back from you."

"Now?" Clark asked looking down at his watch.

"It isn't that late," replied Martha. "Call her on her cell phone. It sounded like she'd be up pretty late."

"Thanks mom," he said and headed out the door. He dialed as he walked to his loft.

"Chloe," she answered as he lay down on his hammock.

"Hey, it's Clark."

"Oh, good. I've been trying to reach you. You think that maybe you could come down here and lift something for me?"

Clark rolled his eyes. "What is it this time? A bookshelf?"

"Ha ha, very funny, Clark. Actually, it's a house."

TBC


End file.
